


hanging out with suna at midnight

by sunarintarowhore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral, Penetration, Smut, characters are 18+, choking ??, mentions of exhibitionist, minor degradtion, minor praise, xfem!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarintarowhore/pseuds/sunarintarowhore
Summary: you and suna hang out at midnight and in the end, you get railed, lol.posted on tumblr :)
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	hanging out with suna at midnight

“oi! [y/n]!” 

outside your window with small pebbles in hand stood the tall brunette, tossing the rocks up at the glass as he tried to do his best to grasp your attention and look out into the backyard. 

suna hoped that you could hear him. you weren’t responding to any of his texts or calls, and if didn’t know any better he’d assume that you’ve gone to bed. however, suna does know better – not to mention, he knows you well enough to understand that you’re always awake this late at night. especially during the weekends. 

on the other side of the window, there you sat in bed, cuddled up with piles of pillows and snuggled into your duvet. engrossed in the newest season of one of your favourite tv shows. 

you haven’t moved from that spot in three hours, nor have you found the effort to locate the whereabouts of your phone to check any messages. 

hearing the light tapping on your window, you pause the tv, tearing apart the bed in search of a certain device. seeing the screen illuminate with many missed calls and messages from your friend. 

furrowing your eyebrows you decide to call him back, holding the phone up to your ear as you wait for the other line to pick up. 

“look outside your window,” he spoke – agitation and impatience hinting through his voice. 

“for christs sake,” you sighed, already knowing that suna was standing in your backyard. peeking through the curtains, your assumptions were confirmed when you saw the brunette middle blocker standing outside. “what the fuck do you want rin?” 

“i’ve been out here for like, fifteen minutes! where the hell have you been?” he asked, annoyed with the fact he could have been out there all night. “and why haven’t you been checking your phone?” 

“bro– i’ve been watching the newest season of my show!” you defended, “i waited a year for this, of course i’m not going to check my phone.” 

“okay... well, come outside, i’m bored and i want to hang out.” he said, you rolled your eyes. suna did this almost every week, at first it was fun and lighthearted, but after a while, you just wanted to isolate and recharge whatever was left of your social battery. 

“rin~” you dragged out, preparing yourself to reject his offer and to go back to watching the rest of the episode. “can’t we stay in?” 

“no.” he quickly replied, “we’re going out.”

“define out,”

“[y/n],” suna said, “trust me, this is going to be the best night yet. a once in a lifetime opportunity,” he attempted to convince. 

“hmm,” you hummed, remembering the last time he said those words to you. “if i recall correctly, you said the exact same thing and then we ended up hanging out with your volleyball team in a basement.” you chuckled. 

“this time is different!” he continued, “i promise.”

you sighed, taking a long five seconds to think. soon enough, you nodded, “alright.” you said, agreeing to whatever suna has planned, “let me get changed first.” 

“cool, meet me out front.” suna told before hanging up the phone.

you shut the curtains once more, heading over to the few scattered items of clothing tossed lazily in your dresser and picked out a comfortable and casual outfit. 

grabbing a few essentials before exiting your bedroom into the dark hall, creeping down the steps – careful not to wake your parent(s) – and out the back door. 

making your way to the front of the house, where suna waits in his car, pulling open the door and being welcomed with the familiar scent of smoke and cologne. once you got comfortable in the passengers seat, he handed you the aux – something that the male viewed as a privilege to have. 

you looked at him, surprised that after seven months (give or take) of friendship – and a lot of begging – suna finally caved in and let you control the music. rintarō has always been stingy with the aux, always claiming that since it’s his car, he controls the music. when in reality, he doesn’t want to listen to the music tastes other people have to offer. 

the brunette refuses to make eye contact, knowing that you’ll never let him live this down. “i listened to that playlist you made me,” he said, “i didn’t hate it.” 

“hmm,” you smirked, “you seemed to have liked it enough to give me the aux.” you remarked, plugging the cord into your phone and playing the playlist that you had made for him. 

“it’s not that big of a deal,” he rolled his eyes, “i don’t get why you’re acting like it is.” 

“because,” you spoke, looking down at your device as you started to queue a list of songs, “i’ve never met a man so... stingy with the music that plays in his car.” 

“i’m not stingy!” he retorted, looking away from the empty rode to return your gaze, “it’s not my fault i don’t want ‘tsumu playing call me maybe or glee cast.” suna explained, "i’m not trying to purposely crash into a lamp post or swerve off the road.” 

“yes you are! stingy that is,” you argued. “you don’t even take song recommendations.” 

“shut up,” he muttered. “remember, we’re in my car. i can always take away your aux privileges.” 

“you won’t.” you simply said, turning your gaze from suna to stare ahead at the road, “you like me too much.” 

suna decided not to respond, instead he rolled his eyes and shook his head. keeping his focus on the road rather than picking up banter or bickering with you. 

you two sat in a peaceful silence – excluding the loud music currently playing through the speakers of the car. suna even reached over to turn up the volume when he heard a song he particularly liked. 

you weren’t going to admit it, but you put a lot of effort into picking out every single song that had been placed into the playlist you made for him. and it made you feel... happy. 

“hey,” you spoke up, well, yelled – considering the volume of the music was painfully loud. “where are we going?” 

for the last fifteen-minutes, you guys have just been driving around the city, and you were unsure if there was a specific destination suna was taking you, or if you two were mindlessly driving around for the next two hours. 

lazily tilting his head to the side, his green eyes meeting with yours. 

there was no doubt in your mind that this man was exceptionally attractive, and over time you’ve managed to repress those feelings of attraction in order to find some sort of foundation of a genuine friendship. but, it times like these where it’s really hard to pretend, or deny, that your attraction towards him doesn’t exist. 

“somewhere,” he vaguely replied, “don’t worry. you’ll like it.” 

staring at him with an unamused gaze, “that doesn’t tell me anything.” you said, “can you give me a hint?” 

“well, we’ll be the only one’s there.” he explained, “and, let’s just say that i have a friend who owes me.”

"oh lord,” breathing out a laugh, “don’t tell me you blackmailed a friend into doing something.” 

“receipts always come in handy,” he shrugged. “but no, they actually offered, that we, uh, hang out there.” 

“and why is that?” 

“that’s for me to know, and for you to never find out.” suna said, removing a hand from the wheel to pinch your cheek – which you quickly slapped his hand away from. 

“i should have listened when people told me that you’re shady,” you teased, gently shoving his head to the side. “if i knew that you were planning to kill me tonight i would have stayed home.” 

“i’m not going to kill you,” the male responded. “i’m just taking you to some music store – with like records and instruments, shit like that.”

“let me guess, this friend of yours? is he a buyer looking to pay off his debts or something?” you teased once more, resting your chin in the palm of your hand as you looked up at suna.

“hmm, more of a business partner,” he hummed, glancing at you from the corner of his eye. “you didn’t hear this from me, but he’s pretty popular in the industry.” 

“and he owns a music store?” you question, “man, he’s living the dream right now.” you joked, leaning back into the seat. tilting your head back, eyes closed while you listened to the song playing. 

the windows open, the wind blowing through your hair, and the song that seemed to fit the scene so perfectly. 

“maybe i should drop out and work for this friend,” you spoke, “or i’ll start a band.”

upon arriving at the destination, suna unlocked the back door to the building and let you walk in first. 

“this is how i die,” you stated, strolling into the dark room having already accepted your fate. “if anyone asks, my cause of death is unknown.” you joked, hearing suna scoff from behind you.

“i don’t get why i’m even friends with you,” he commented, heading over to turn on the lights in the back room. your eyes slowly adjusting to the sudden brightness as suna continues doing whatever he’s doing. “come on,” he said, opening another door that lead into the actual store.

you follow behind him, taking in sight of the small room cluttered with shelves full of cd’s and records, guitars and basses hung on the walls, and the drum set(s) set up in a crowded corner, along with the couple sofas and tiny bean bags. 

suna turns around, seeing you so... impressed with the sight in front of you. he didn’t know why you seemed to be in such awe. there isn’t much to the store, but you resembled a puppy going out on it’s first walk. so... cute.

he reached for your hand, lacing your fingers together as he pulled you to the far corner of the store where a small display of instruments were set up. of course, your hands were dragging along the wooden shelves and eyes attempting to keep with up all the albums that filled the aisles. 

“holy shit,” you mumbled, “i should come back here and finally start the vinyl collection i’ve been craving.” having already seen five of your favourite albums in the few minutes that you’ve been in the store. 

then again, the question that crossed your mind is, why were you there? 

suna claimed to have said that it was just a place to hang out, but intuition was telling you otherwise. why out of all places, he chose a music store? you two usually go to a park. 

why the change in scenery?

“oi, suna.” you said, tugging his hand, “why are we here?”

“i don’t know, seemed like a place you’d like.” he shrugged, letting go of your hand only to place a firm grip on your shoulders and sitting you down on the sofa – that was way too low to the ground for your liking. 

“what are you–?” you start to ask only to get cut off by the boy as he pressed a finger to your lips. “suna–” 

“hush [y/n],” he interrupted. rummaging through the black drawers, pulling out a pair of drum sticks before seating himself down on the stool in front of the percussion instrument. 

“rintarō,” you smiled, “do you even know how to play the drums?” you questioned, watching your friend try to get comfortable. 

“no,” he simply replied, “but how hard can it be?” he asked, recklessly hitting the wooden sticks onto the surface of the drums – occasionally hitting the crash and hi-hat.

your hand covering your mouth as you held back your laughter. he was a complete mess, and it was clear to anyone that the male had no idea what he was doing – nor did he think it sounded bad. 

“rin,” you yelled, hoping to catch his attention over all the loud noise. “rin!” you repeated, standing up from the couch to hold his wrists in your hands, stopping him from the train wreck that was known as his playing. 

pressed against his back as you leant down, he turned his head, leaving a small gap between your faces. 

god, why does this man have to be so pretty? you wondered, you smiled, “here, let me help you figure all this out and make it sound... decent enough.” you suggested, still holding his wrists in your hands as you repositioned them the right way. 

surprisingly, you remained calm at the fact that you were this close to him. even as friends, suna has always had some sort of intimidating aura. though right now, the only issue you had was trying to explain something and have it make sense. 

however, rintarō, was the one to absorb any anxiety and nervousness you may have had. there he was, with you teaching him the right way to play the drums. if he knew about your new-found intelligence with the topic he would have picked up a bass guitar instead. 

“okay, put your right foot on the pedal for the kick drum,” you instructed, pointing to the pedal in front of him on the floor. “now place your left foot on the other pedal and keep it, uh, pressed down.”

he obliged, and you wrapped your hands around his wrists once more. it was uncomfortable considering he was tall and you had to find a way to lean over him.

it felt like ratatouille, except ten times harder. 

“okay, now i’m going to count to four, and on the first and third count i want you to push down on the kick pedal.” you explained, “does that make sense?” you let out an awkward laugh. 

“uh... kind of?” he said, fighting back the burn threatening to burn in his cheeks. “i think.” 

“uh, okay,” you mumbled. “we’ll go slow, and i’ll walk you through it.” you said, “ready?” 

“no.” he chuckled, you rolled your eyes, ignoring his comment.

“we’ll add in the kick later then,” you said, “okay... ready?” you asked, and he nodded. taking in a deep breath, you began to move his wrists, doing an easy beginner groove that everyone learns the first time. 

well, some would say that you may have been playing at a faster tempo than what is recommended, but it’s fine. as you and suna progressed, you started yelling at him on when to add in the kick. 

that method lasted seconds before you were overtaken with a fit of uncontrollable laughter. resting your forehead on his shoulder as you struggled to keep in your giggles.

dropping your hands from his wrists and placing them on his shoulders as you continued to laugh into his shirt. 

nothing about it could be considered funny. 

you were just having a lot of fun, and yelling go every other second made it hard to keep a straight face. everything seemed so chaotic for the boy, having to keep his mind on three – four – things at a time. he wasn’t used to doing this much work. 

suna stopped playing, turning his head to look at you – or at least, take in the moment. letting the drum sticks rest on one of the toms, before spinning around in the stool to face you. 

getting lost in the colour of his eyes, as he looked up at you, placing his hands on either side of your hips and in one swift movement you were sat on his lap. your palms pressed against his chest as you succumbed into the rapid beating of your heart. 

you rarely had time to process everything when suna’s hand found its way to the nape of your neck and pulled you into a kiss. immediately reacting to it, as your hand moved to tangle itself in his hair – something about him seemed that he’d be into hair pulling. 

feeling his hands roam down to grip your thighs before standing up and hastily moving towards one of the couches, laying you down on your back before positioning himself between your legs.

fisting the fabric of his flannel, pulling him closer to you – if that were even possible. having his touch find its way under your shirt, pressing into the bare skin of your waist as he feels you up. 

your breathing becoming ragged as his hand cups over your breath, breaking apart from the kiss only for suna to connect his lips with the skin on your neck. nipping at the sensitive areas, and trailing his tongue over the already bruising spots. 

tugging down his flannel, suna gets the hint and tosses it off – discarding it to a foreign corner of the room, including his shirt. re-attaching his lips to your neck as he starts to move down, tugging the hem of the fabric you wear.

sure, you’ve seen rintarō shirtless before, but never like this. 

somehow, this was different from the other times. 

looking up at you through lustful eyes, “i want this off,” he rasped. pulling the cloth over your arms and throwing it to the side, leaving you exposed to him in the bra doing the bare minimum to cover your breasts. 

suna hummed, a hand moving to wrap around your neck as he started to leave a string of kisses down your chest and torso. his narrowed eyes, staring up at you as he hovered over the waistband of your bottoms. 

removing his grip on your neck, and fingers hooking themselves in the material as he tugged it down leaving you bare in the undergarments sported. sunas hands firmly gripped onto your thighs.

“i want you to be good for me, okay?” he told rather than asked, “be a good girl for me and keep your legs open.” shifting, so he’s now kneeled in front of you on the floor; the brunette tugs down the cloth before spreading your legs apart.

pulling you to the edge of the sofa, and draping a leg around his shoulder. instinctively, you entangle your fingers in his brown locks. unfortunately, no amount of preparation could ready you for the insatiable fire that ran through your body upon the connection of suna’s tongue against your core. 

letting a throaty moan escape your lips with your grip on suna’s hair grew tighter. your chest rising and falling as he continued the gentle assault on your throbbing cunt. 

whimpers flow out of your mouth repeatedly, throwing your head back onto the cushion behind you. 

without warning, suna inserts a calloused finger, causing a cry to voice the evident stimulation and sensation that coursed through your body. continuously working his fingers together, building you up to the desired release both parties craved for. 

“so good for me,” he praised, “now, i need you to take another one of my fingers. okay? you got that princess?” he said, in which you quickly nodded in response, “i want you to be the good little slut you are and scream my name for me.”

suna added in another digit, all the while not failing to explore your taste with the muscles of his tongue. you haven’t felt this good in months, god, you’re surprised that you’ve managed to last as long as you have. 

the intense burn and wave of pleasure crashing over you as the brunette devoured you and filled you with arousal. his tongue moving painfully slow while his fingers rapidly worked in and out. 

suna noticed the way you trembled under him, however, he was left unsatisfied due to how quiet you were acting. he wanted you to scream his name, and the whimpers and repressed moans are what only drove him to the edge and become more vigorous.

he hummed, detaching his lips from your wet core, removing his fingers that left the small pit in your stomach to slowly disperse. placing his tongue flat against your stomach as he licked up to the crevice of your breast. 

the digits that have once been inside you have now been placed in your mouth, forcing their way down your throat and pressing down on your tongue as suna managed to unclip the bra you wore and discard of it along with the rest of your clothes. 

leaving hickeys on your chest, trailing up your jaw, and captivating you in a hunger filled kiss before unbuttoning his jeans – after placing the condom packet between your teeth. discarding of the last of his clothes.

sliding the condom on his erect dick, then pushing his entire length into you. finally giving him the satisfaction he craved, the sound of his name being screamed off your pretty tongue. 

“rintarō!” an ungodly sound revealed itself, over and over, louder and louder after every forceful thrust. 

“that’s it,” he groaned, “beg for me baby.” suna said, uninterrupted hits somehow feeling deeper and deeper every time he re-enters. “if i knew you were such a slut for my cock, i wouldn’t have waited so long.” 

your nails digging into his back, scratching into the skin – sure to leave marks the next day. 

a hand wrapping itself around your neck, slowly gripping tighter with every passing second. another hand trapping your wrists above your head.

suna taking mental pictures of your trembling body under him, so vulnerable. the memory of your naked body etched and imprinted in his mind like a permanent tattoo, or video playing on repeat. 

the sound of his name rolling off your tongue becoming his new favourite sound. 

and the irresistible sensation of your walls clenching around his dick, being one that he’s never felt before, and is sure that he’ll never feel with another person. 

“my pretty whore,” he said, “such a good girl for me.” 

suna wished that he had brought out a camera, a polaroid, anything to keep this moment alive forever. 

you would have expected his stamina to tire out, but you were wrong. sometimes you forget that suna rintarō is a beloved volleyball player, practically forced to have endurance for practices and games. 

not once did he falter his speed, or technique, managing to keep perfect consistency. hitting the right spot repeatedly, and hearing your helpless moans – begging for him to go harder and deeper. 

breathing loosing its balance and becoming quicker, and the fire in your stomach igniting as it reaches its expected explosion. 

suna reconnects your lips’, having sensed his release catch up.

the kiss was sloppy, but, you liked that. 

“i’m close,” you raggedly breathed out, “so close.” 

“hmm, i know you’re close baby.” he said, “come on, cum for me. be a good girl and cum on my dick.” 

not long after, you were gifted with the relief of an extensive and over-due orgasm. eyes rolling back, and mouth hung open as you struggled to catch your breath. 

placing one last lustful kiss on your plump lips, suna tugged your bottom lip between his teeth as he released into the condom. 

staring up at you with his signature lazy eyes, he leaned in to your ear, “such a good fucking girl.”


End file.
